


Sugar Cookies

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: Percy has been a little distant and Hermione wonders why while home alone for the day.





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for my betas Kayli and Sharla! You both rock!
> 
> Also thank you to Krystle for thinking of me when there was a spot that needed to be filled.

Watching the falling snow blow around her quiet lane outside Glasgow, Hermione sighed, she had planned on spending the day with her boyfriend of two years but he had been called into the joke shop by George. Not that she could really be upset at that, she loved that Percy now felt comfortable enough to spend time with his family. Plus George only asked when it was an emergency. 

It had been so painful to watch him interact with his siblings so she approached him one day at his office in the Ministry. That led to coffee to talk, then dinners to catch up and finally to him getting the courage to kiss her one evening. They were worried at first to how Molly would react, she loved both of them but she also had strong ideas of which people should and shouldn't date and wasn't afraid to let those ideas be known. 

The last month or so she had been extremely busy at St. Mungo's where she was now a researcher, specializing in mind healing. When he left this morning he had already prepared her breakfast and left it under a stasis charm, complete with hot chocolate. He had also penned a note to relax and enjoy her day off and he would see her at supper.

Settling in with a cup of hot chocolate, her warm blanket and a good book she was content, well almost. She tried to read but she kept drifting to her relationship with Percy. They had a great relationship but at the same time, lately he'd been a little distant. It's not like him to drift off during a conversation and he had been doing just that. He always asked questions about her research but lately, he hadn’t been. He's probably just thinking about the upcoming holidays, he always has a hard time thinking about Fred not being there she mused.

She's thought about asking Ginny her advice but at the same time it's her brother and Hermione didn't want to put her in a spot. Then there's Astoria Greengrass, they've become friends at work but she has been with Theo Nott since third year, so she doesn't have a lot of experience with problems. They are ridiculously perfect together, it helps that Theo thinks she hung the moon. Realizing that she was being silly, Percy was probably just stressed at work about something he couldn't discuss and it would be better soon.

It's been some time since she's not had a schedule to stick to. She wrapped a few presents, she enjoyed picking paper and ribbons based on the person. Then she wrote a few notes to people she hadn't seen in awhile like Luna, Minerva and Neville, since she loves personalizing her Christmas cards. Then she decided to put up a few decorations, some garland around the windows and a small tree in the corner. 

Feeling satisfied with what she had done for the day, she has a light lunch and decides she earned a nap. Pulling the fluffy blanket off the back of the couch and putting on some holiday music in the background, Hermione lays down figuring she can get an hour’s nap before Percy comes home. 

“Hermione? Wake up, love.” 

Opening her eyes to see him crouched in front of her, smiling “Hey there.” Leaning over he gives her a small peck on the forehead.

“Time to wake up, I brought dinner home.” Brushing her hair back away from her face and smiling at her. Sitting up she takes his outstretched hand and allows him to pull her up.

Rubbing her eyes and following him to their dining niche, her eyes widen at the food laid out. It's her favourite food, parmesan chicken, warm rolls, a tossed salad and a red wine. And there is a box hiding something in the middle of the table. “What's this?”

“Well, you've been working so hard lately and I know I haven't been the most attentive lately,” shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels, “I didn't go to the shop today. I was with mum, she helped me make all this including,” going to lift the lid off the box on the table, “dessert. Your mum's sugar cookies.” Percy watched his girlfriends face, looking for a sign.

“Oh Percy,” sniffling and trying not to cry, “I love it! And I love you.” Hermione threw herself at him and wrapping her arms around his middle. 

“I know you miss her more with each year and I know I couldn't make them myself.” Feeling her shake as she cried softly into his chest he tipped her head up slowly with his finger tips under her chin, “I just want you to be happy.” Kissing her lightly he continued. “And mum says she would love to make them with you next year if you want.”

“Thank you.” He is still covered with a bit of flour and she can't help but giggle just a little.

“What?” looking around as he is trying to see what is making her giggle. 

“You've just got flour here and there.” Wiping at a patch on his chest when he grabs her hand and stills it. She can feel his heart beating like mad in his chest. His face changes just slightly, a little smirk plays on his lips. 

“Hermione,” dropping to his knees before her, “I had this big speech planned and I was going to so this another day but it just feels right to do it now. You make me happier than anyone has ever. I strive to be a better man each day because of you.” Pulling a small box from his pocket and opening it to her, “Will you marry me?”

Her hand goes to her mouth and she is tearing up, nodding her head and launching at him toppling them both to the ground. “Yes!” kissing him soundly, she keeps repeating “yes!” in between kisses.

They laid there for some time not wanting to move. Alternating between her looking at her ring, Grandma Prewitt’s ring, and kissing each other tenderly she sighs. “I think we should get up. How about some of those cookies and milk and I'll tell you how my dad proposed to mum?” 

“I’d like that love, like that a lot.”


End file.
